


Meetings

by milaru



Series: Death Note [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Afterlife, Cannon convergence, Death Note - Freeform, Gen, I AM SORRY, I enjoy this, I know it's marked major character death, I've wanted to write this forever, but everybody's already dead, but if it does, first fic, meeting between BB L and Misora, not supposed to make people cry, seriously, so here you go, spoilers if you're not aware of this, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaru/pseuds/milaru
Summary: Beyond Birthday, L, and Naomi Misora meet after L's death.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend, who got me into death note, the lunatics, and who helped me come up with this idea.

L opened his eyes. 

Light, Light had killed him, confirming his theory of Kira's identity, but Light hadn't touched his death note in over seven days. Was it possible...

There was someone coming towards him. Someone who looked vaguely familiar. Dark hair, a dark T-shirt, large, almost over baggy jeans. The man had dark circles under his eyes, and those eyes were some that L would never forget. As the man crawled forward on all fours, like a spider, the deep red eyes came into focus. 

L recognised him as Beyond Birthday. 

B. 

The person behind the Las Angeles B.B. Murder Case.

A room materialised around them. 

"Hello, L," said B, almost entirely mimicking L himself. 

"Hello, B," said L, clearly the originator of the voice. 

"How did you die?" asked B. "I so wished to be the cause, but that was years ago."

"Are you familiar with the name Kira?"

"Oh, yes! Oh, he's amazing! Almost unsolvable murders! I thought that it might have been me."

B was practically beaming.

It was terrifying. 

L crawled up into a chair and perched there. 

B imitated the movement, but across the room. 

The door to the room opened, and a woman walked in, seeing B first. 

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?" asked Naomi Misora.

"Ah, Misora! Lovely to see you! L has joined us, if you would care to turn your head slightly to the left." B motioned towards L.

Naomi turned her head, and jumped nearly out of her skin. "There's two of you!"

"No, actually, the man you call Ryuzaki mimics me," L tried to explain. 

"Wait," Misora paused. "It was you! You were the one at the train station!" 

"Quite right. Your skills in Copeara are amazing."

L stood up, and offered her his hand. 

Upon closer inspection, Misora could see several differences between the two seemingly identical men. When Ryuzaki came close, he smelled of strawberry jam and coffee, while L smelled like pure sugar. A sickly combination. Ryuzaki also had red eyes, while L's eyes were dark, and almost black. Ryuzaki was also slightly taller than L, driving home the point that L was the original, and Ryuzaki was the copy. 

Misora shook L's hand. 

"Thank you," he said, "for helping me."

"Wait," Misora had realised something. "If you're here, you- you-"

"I am dead, as you have realised now. But no need to worry, everything was in order."

"In order?"

"I have a whole line of successors, specially selected and educated at an elite orphanage in England. The one who will take over in my stead is one that goes by the name 'N' or 'Near'. He's a talented child."

"He's just a child?"

"Yes, but he finished the Kira case for me."

"You knew who it was?"

"Light Yagami."

"Ooh!" B put in. "I like that kid!"


End file.
